<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down Crazy Street by supernutjapan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101647">Down Crazy Street</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan'>supernutjapan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dean is really feeling as they leave Cassy behind in Route 666.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down Crazy Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windstorms/gifts">Windstorms</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on the dare of a friend four years ago, now - my first wincest ever.<br/>No warnings - just feels.<br/>I don't own anything, of course.<br/>With love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>You meet someone like her, doesn't it makes you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?</i>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Dean softly smiled at Sam and shook his head. He wanted to lean into him and just take a deep breath, curl his fingers around the wayward locks of hair, lay his cheek against his soft shaven cheek and whisper in his ear, "Sam, all I need is you." The feelings that he had been trying to keep in check ever since he went to get Sam at Stanford almost made it across the breakwater and he felt his eyes turn moist.</p><p>Dean grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the seat pocket and hid his eyes, then lay back with as much nonchalance that he could muster. His make-up sex with Cassie and the comfort he got from that desperate physical contact relieved him of his craving for a couple of days, and he was deeply thankful to her, but he knew the many women he slept with only gave him that short relief from his true feelings for his brother which he was mortified to learn early in his teens was not only brotherly. He'd hidden it well. Kept hugs short and to a minimum, pushed Sam away when he started to get clingy and teased him relentlessly so that he would never guess. The ache in his heart when Sam left him to go to college almost broke him. He started drinking more, and became even more reckless than before in his hunts. He was pretty sure that was why dad started making him go by himself after a while. He worked to fill the emptiness with as many hunts as he could. He thought it would be easier if he stayed away and let Sam be, but it wasn't. The longing just to see his face and listen to him laugh drove him to secretly drop by Stanford every chance he got and watch him from afar.</p><p>When dad disappeared for longer than usual, his heart quickened at the thought that he now had an excuse to go and get Sam. And now, Sam was there, right beside him, hazel eyes changing shades in the sun's rays shining in through the window of the Impala, puzzled smile on his soft pink lips, asking such a ridiculous question.</p><p>
<i>Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive?</i>
  </p><p>Dean settled down for a nap. It was enough just to live one more day with Sam by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>